An Exploratory Center on Health Promotion in Older Minority Populations targeted toward Mexicans will be established: the "Hispanic Healthy Aging Center" (HHAC). Its theme will be "Promotion of Healthy Aging Through and Understanding of the Evolution of Function and Its Modifiable Determinants". Hispanics are the second largest ethnic minority group in the U.S.; Hispanic elderly, comprised of 54% Mexican Americans, are the most rapidly growing segment of the total U.S. elderly population. Mexican American elders appear to have high rates of disability and impaired function relative to non-Hispanic whites. An important goal of Healthy People 2000, particularly targeted toward Hispanics, is to prolong "active life expectancy". The HHAC theme has been operationalized into a model that focuses on information needed to design effective and feasible interventions to promote and prolong independence in Mexican American elders. The model includes of three factors: 1) the evolution of function across stages of independence, subclinical disability, and disability; 2) medical comorbidity and other major determinants-- cognitive, physical, social and affective--of the evolution of function likely to be appropriate targets for health promotion interventions; and 3) relatively fixed elements in the context of daily living -- age, gender, socioeconomic status, and assimilation--that are not themselves targets for intervention, but rather determine the types of interventions that are acceptable and appropriate for different groups of elders. Using the model, four small projects have been developed to create a diverse, comprehensive and well-integrated plan of research focused on HHAC's theme. Each project is directed toward the future development and evaluation of culturally-appropriate health promotion interventions that will serve as the focus of community education and outreach programs for elderly Mexican Americans as the HHAC evolves into a full center. The HHAC is organized around a dynamic, multidimensional core structure based on a teaming-approach to leadership. The Administrative and Resource Core (ARC) includes an Administrative Nucleus and Leadership component led by HHAC Co-Directors, Drs. Hazuda and Mulrow, a synergistic pair of researchers with collaborative track records and respected scientific productivity. Four ARC specialized resource components will serve all HHAC studies: Recruitment and Data Collection, Data Management and Biostatistics, Cross-Cultural Assessment, and Evaluation and Dissemination. The HHAC will be an integral part of a resource rich environment with a strong track record of commitment to Hispanic and aging-related research and education. As such, the HHAC is assured a very high probability of success evolving into a full center for the promotion of healthy aging in elderly Hispanics.